konoha's Flowers
by silverymoonfire
Summary: Although Ino and Sakura didn't have the same blood, no one could deny that the step-sisters were more family than many of those who did. As sisters they shared in each others pain, joy and everything in between. AU. Oneshot. Ino/Shikamaru, mild Sakura/ Sasuke


….

Although neither one of them remembers it very well Ino and Sakura met at a tea party when they were only five. It was a gathering held by Lady Uzumaki, which Sakura's mother, Harumi and Ino's aunt were invited to.

" Your hair is pink, its pretty"

The shy Sakura had blushed cutely before giving a quiet thanks.

"If your hair is pink does it taste like cotton candy?"

"No. It doesn't taste good. I like your hair" Sakura offered. The vivacious 5 year old was easily pulling the pinkette out of her shell.

"Lets have our own tea party"

The two girls became immediate friends.

….

" Oh your daughter is lovely, just like a little doll! How beautiful her hair is! " Ino's aunt exclaimed.

" You are too kind" Ms. Haruno said with graciousness, used to people's curiosity over Sakura's unique colouring " your own daughter is quite pretty herself"

" Thank you, but Miss. Yamanaka is my niece. She is the daughter of my brother, Captain Yamanaka of the 5th Battalion, soon to be Colonel Yamanaka" she said with clear pride. Ms. Haruno nodded but she wondered why the little darling was not with her own mother. This didn't go unnoticed by the aunt and she leaned in to explain how ' the poor dear' had died during child birth.

Ms. Haruno hummed in sympathy. She knew what it was like to raise a child by herself, and it was certainly no easy task. Harumi looked towards the children playing, grateful that Ino was able to get past Sakura's bashful side, thinking how adorable the two were and then promptly turned her mind onto what lady Uzumaki was saying about the new imports of silk.

…

Ino and Sakura hit it off so well that the ladies decided it would be a shame to end the budding friendship before it could really blossom. After all Sakura had a hard time making friends and Ino appeared to enjoy her company.

It was on one of these playdates that Harumi and Ino's father, Inoichi met and like their daughters, the two immediately hit it off.

…

It didn't take long for both of them to realize that their union would be advantageous for everyone involved. Inoichi was relieved at the thought of Ino having a mother figure in her life and he couldn't expect his sister to raise his daughter for him, especially when she had her own kids to worry about. It helped that the lady in question was still a handsome, young mother with silky, light brown hair, and gentle green eyes (much like her daughter's).

Besides her genuine connection to Inoichi, the benefits of the match were not lost on Harumi either. Unlike him she was not a widow. When Sakura was only two her father had essentially ran out on them and Harumi had little choice, but to divorce him to ensure he would not come back years later to claim his only child ( she went as far as to readopt her maiden name –Haruno). The unconventional decision had been hard on Ms. Haruno who she was raised to take up a more traditional way of life and the idea of being under the protection of a husband who was honorable and strong was a relief. Inoichi was like her cool river on a hot Konoha day.

…

Six months into the courtship the two decided to get married. Ino and Sakura would be sisters.

…

As it turned out the couple was rather unlucky. An old law banned people from the northern part of the Fire county (Harumi was not from Konoha) to marry with people within the capital. The Tanaka Law was placed almost a hundred years prior to dissuade farmers from leaving rural areas for urban centers so food production wouldn't drop.

Despite their efforts to find a loophole the two were ultimately not allowed to marry, which nearly caused them to separate. Harumi had dealt with enough scandal to last her a life time, she just wanted to live the life of a respectable, genteel woman; the life she was raised to live. Yet the two adults realized that they had grown an attachment to each other and for Inoichi this in itself was amazing. Besides, Ino and Sakura had developed a strong bond in the seven months of their friendship and it would have been unfair to rip them apart when they finally had a chance at a real family.

…

Although it was not legally binding Harumi and Inoichi had a wedding service on a beautiful summer day. There was quite a bit of scandal at the 'union' between the two ('living as husband and wife and not even properly wed? tsktsk'), but when people witnessed the love and devotion within the small family the citizens of Konoha (or those who cared) could not deny that the four belonged together. Not only did the parents care for each other, they also accepted the other's daughter as their own. Within a couple of years there was no more mention of how Mrs. Haruno/ Yamanaka did not really deserve the name, or how Sakura and Ino could not actually be introduced as sisters, because. It was almost more of a lie to say they weren't really family.

…

The girls ended up going to Konoha Prep for girls, a school that bred fine, genteel women of the upper classes. This was the place they had some of their most vivid memories and learned to become women. It was the place they came into their own.

…

Ino was eight when she found a group of girls bullying her sister. That same day she marched straight up to Ami and her tag alongs and told them to cut it out. When they didn't listen she punched all three in the face. Her punishment was two weeks of clapping erasers and cleaning classrooms, but everyday Sakura snuck in to help till all the chores were done. Sakura would always look back on that memory as an example as to why she wanted so much to be like her older sister when she was little (in reality Ino was only a couple months older, but to young Sakura it felt like a life time).

As it turned out Ino was a regular lady in the making. In cooking class she made the best dinners. In sewing she embroidered the most beautiful flowers and butterflies. In music she composed her own little song that she performed it excellently on the piano. She was popular and confident, which probably explained why so many girls at Konoha Prep admired her so.

To Sakura's (everlasting) despair, she was not nearly as lady like as her sister. She did not really excel in cooking/baking, music, art or sewing but she was extremely smart. Nobody was as good in science, math and languages like Sakura was, and no one as generous with her help either.

At eight the girls had their own charms, and their own strengths, but both wished to be a little more like her sister.

…

The first time the two _really _fought was when they were 13 and the existence of one Uchiha Sasuke made itself known at Konoha Prep. His cool demeanor and handsome face caused most of the girls to 'fall in love' instantly despite never having spoken a word to the boy. Unfortunately this included Sakura and Ino.

Sakura was the first to mention it: one weekend she confidently (for she was mostly past her shyness now) announced that she would marry her Sasuke-kun in a couple of years, and become Uchiha Sakura. It was perhaps the confidence in her voice that raised Ino's ire, because if she said it in a meek way Ino could have just dismissed the declaration as nothing, but a fanciful notion. But the clear determination in Sakura's voice meant that she was somewhat devoted to the idea, it meant that she was a threat. The patronizing 'sure' that Ino responded with fulfilled its purpose in hurting Sakura's feelings. It was filled with doubt and amusement that Ino didn't really feel. It was only later that the pinkette found out that Ino also liked Sasuke .

…

Inoichi and Harumi were puzzled by the sudden distance between the two. The sisters that used to be so close and help each other with everything were barely civil to each other now. Harumi tried to squeeze some information out of her girls- innocently asking Ino if anything new was going on while she brushed her hair or asking if anything interesting happened when gardening with Sakura- and had gathered enough information to realize a boy was invloved, much to her amusement and Inoichi's displeasure.

It was within that same year that Sasuke went away for training…or schooling. It hadn't been too clear and it didn't really matter, only that he was leaving. Both girls were sincerely heartbroken by the loss and even though neither had talked to the boy, they both felt as if their love story had been cut too short. Sakura wished she could still slip into Ino's bed for comfort on nights when thoughts of her lost 'love' (for it really did feel like it) plagued her, but the idea that Ino would be thinking about him as well was just as painful. Ino wished she could talk to her sister about how she feared that no man would compare to Sasuke, but the thought that her sister would agree made her chest ache.

Both felt betrayed yet in neither had actually betrayed the other.

…

It was two months after the Uchiha had left that the girls started to repair their bond. The school had offered a basic nursing course for the students and Sakura had passed the class with flying colors. This in itself was not that surprising, but the sheer enjoyment she felt for the class was. After finishing another nursing class the teacher urged her young student to pursue classes outside of Konoha Prep (they only offered basic nursing). Sakura went to her mother and begged only to be lectured with, 'it is a lady's duty to know how to take care of the sick, but it is a doctor's job to save the sick. I don't want you doing such an…unseemly job.' It would have been left at that if Ino hadn't jumped in to help. Together they persuaded (begged) Harumi to give Sakura a chance.

It was the first step of many that helped them repair what they had lost (or thought they did). Their relationship had always consisted of Sakura looking up to her older sister even as she grew more confident through the years. Although Ino protected and cared for her sister she had also become used to leading her, and unconsciously she categorized Sakura as someone who was weaker. Now they were equals, with different strengths, but equals none the less.

…

By 15 Ino had blossomed into a beauty, while Sakura was still coming into her own much to her annoyance. It was that summer that Ino went away to visit her uncle's family in the country. Sakura was not too jealous because she was looking forward to medical courses she was taking all throughout the season, and was extremely excited to start work in the clinic.

However, Ino came back altered. She was quieter, reserved but so angry. And sad. Although she was still pretty the initial bloom of her youth seemed to have died prematurely, and they all wondered what early frost had killed it. She came back older. The pretty dresses she used to wear were never worn again and instead were replaced with ugly browns and greys. 'Hormones' Harumi anxiously tried to reason. 'Growing up' Inoichi explained worriedly. Truth was that neither knew what was going on and Ino sure as hell wasn't saying anything. But what could they do? Ino didn't do anything drastic like break things or refuse to eat and many considered her shift in persona as maturing in character and nothing more.

But Sakura saw it, the silent rage and pain that roiled under her sister's skin and it worried her endlessly. She was terrified for her, more so when she caught glimpses of scratches and bruises on the blonde's pale skin. Sakura did her best to take care of her by silently supporting her. Although Ino was hurting she was still her strong, defiant self and she wouldn't give anything up if she didn't want to. And she didn't. So Sakura quietly stood by her side, showing her love through small gestures and actions all they while yearning to understand.

…

Sakura had just turned 16 when finally understood. She went along with her mother to visit some family friends who lived a couple of hours away. That year Lady Abumi's brother- in- law, Zaku, was staying with them. He was a pleasant man that Sakura had met a number of times already and she could safely label him an acquaintance, maybe even a friend. As the ladies were talking over tea Zaku suddenly offered to show Sakura around the estate, for she had never been in the area before (her mother agreed as long as a stable servant chaperoned, Harumi was not one for riding). The first half hour went by happily with Zaku showing her around and retelling amusing stories and making her laugh. He insisted on showing her the ruins of an old church located just outside of the estate's boundaries, mentioning that her visit wouldn't be complete without it; however as they neared the site he abruptly dismissed the servant (the man had refused at first but Zaku was stern and the man left, fearing for his job).

He had helped her dismount her horse and as he led her around he remained uncomfortably close, frequently touching her arms and back. Sakura tried to keep a distance, hinting that his behavior was unsettling her and had gone so far as to politely ask him to stop. She couldn't take in any of her surroundings due to unease and she no longer wanted want to see the ruins so when they made it to the main chamber Sakura asked if they could head back. Instead, he tried to kiss her. She refused, pushing him away and demanded to go home. He punched her in the head so hard her eyes blurred and she fell with a scream and he hit her again, promising that he would kill her if she screamed one more time.

He was rough and so heavy that she couldn't move but she fought as best she could (she never realized how weak she was). It was not enough. With gravel scratching her skin, Zaku's teeth on her shoulder and tears running down her face Sakura looked up at the sunny skies through the collapsed ceiling of the church and for the first time in her life felt real pain.

When her mother asked what happened to her ( her clothes were torn and she was scratched up) she said she lost control of the horse and it ran through a bough of trees.

…

A week later Sakura had sat by a small stream, in the forest close to her house. She stared out into the trees because she couldn't look at her reflection.

She lifted her hand to place a small knife against her wrist. There were no tears in her eyes; the screaming, howling pain and grief inside her was too deep. She had lost her soul, there was no reason to keep the body it once housed.

A firm hand had suddenly grasped her shoulder, and with heart stopping fear she lashed out because it was him and he had come back for her.

She almost slashed Ino across the face, but the girl seemed to have expected that reaction and had enough foresight to dodge. With a grim expression Ino placed her free hand on Sakura's wrist. Her grip was stern and steady.

" It won't change anything. Don't"

"let go" Sakura tonelessly replied, not looking into her sister's eyes.

"give me the knife and I will"

"no."

A heavy silence fell over the two, each holding their own and neither letting go. Ino knew if she let go now that Sakura wouldn't hesitate to slash the white skin of her wrist or maybe even neck. The idea that Sakura might kill herself terrified her almost to the point of hyperventilating. It frightened her more than…

Ino was so used to not feeling anything for the past couple of months, but slowly she was starting to move one. She could feel again, just whispers of emotions, always mild ( mild annoyance, mild amusement) but something, and that in itself was amazing. But nothing like this, nothing like this terrible fear that burned through whole body or the fierce hatred that tore her heart for the man (for she knew it was a man) that did this to her beloved sister. Later she realized with muted surprise that some of that hatred was for her own behalf as well.

" Sakura. Please…don't do this. For me pl-please. Don't…." it was the hushed desperation and quiet begging that made Sakura finally look up into her sister's tear filled eyes. It caused something painful to stir in her chest, as if a claw was dragging slowly across her insides.

"Ino, he…he-" Sakura couldn't finish. She was gasping in pain. The shame and horror, the fear and helplessness crashed through her like an avalanche, burying her. It was Ino's mournful " I know" that released the dam.

Sakura collapsed, letting the knife slip from her fingers as she cried in great heaving sobs, screaming as Ino held her who cried her own tears of loss.

…

The journey to feeling whole again was not an easy route, but something Sakura would forever be grateful for was the presence of her sister.

She found a surprising outlet through the study she so adored but had forgotten about: medicine. When she was stitching people up there was no confusion and she was able to don a cloak of confidence that she didn't feel in her everyday life. It helped immensely that she was naturally gifted in medicine, the whole thing just made sense to her. It calmed her while exciting her at the same time. It was a challenge and an escape from the horror and pain she felt every day. As it was, she always knew that she would make a horrible house wife and after…Zaku she didn't think she could ever get close to a man. At 16 Sakura decided that becoming a medic was a path that was more suited to her and in her eyes a larger, greater life than living at home and having children. Harumi was absolutely against it, but Sakura (with Ino's help) would not give up. Not in this.

Ino dealt with her pain in a different way. She didn't have the luxury of an escape, not like Sakura did. She was healing but slowly, almost too slow. It felt like she was in limbo. Sometimes she did things her that her family didn't understand, things that just didn't make sense, not even to her. Once she rode out without a clock on a winter morning, coming back late into the evening while servants and family scoured the surrounding area looking for her. By the time she returned her lips were blue, her skin was white as the snow on the ground and she couldn't move any of her limbs. She didn't really have a goal when she headed out, she just kind of rode out looking for the edge of the world but realized that it might not actually exist and turned back.

Ino almost died that night. Her body was so numb she could almost believe it wasn't there, that she was just a spirit floating around looking for a place to rest. Unfortunately the numbness was gone too soon, replaced with unbearable pain that crashed through her over and over again throughout the night. It was only Sakura's warm hand (sometimes it felt like it was burning)in hers, her mother's fingers combing through her hair and rubbing feeling back into her feet and her father's strong, anchoring voice that kept her alive that night, otherwise she would have just drifted away. They loved her so much and she loved them but she didn't love herself, not anymore.

Was their love enough to make up for what she lacked?

She didn't really want to live anymore, she couldn't feel much of anything and if she did it was always shame or fear. But sometimes-sometimes she could feel something, the whispers of emotion, but they were so sparse that she would sometimes forget they were there.

When Sakura almost killed herself she felt scared but it was different. It was fear caused through love. When she was trying to prevent Sakura from slashing at her wrists she felt something she hadn't for a long while: strength, determination, and love. A deep and fulfilling love.

She still had a chance she realized that night, while death was waiting at her doorstep. She still had a chance; they had not taken everything from her. They did not kill her.

On that dark winter night Ino promised herself that she wouldn't let them win.

…

Ino told Sakura what happened to her a couple of days later with her hands clutching at the bed sheets to remind herself that she was at home, and she was safe. Although it happened months ago the memories came back to her as vivid as a picture book. She was so excited to spend the summer at her uncle's house, to go to go to parties and balls, wear pretty dresses and to meet so many handsome men. It was everything a young , pretty girl would dream of. Her uncle, who was also in the military regularly invited soldiers to the house. Torune and Fu were both lieutenants in her uncle's Company and were considered trustworthy, loyal men. Ino easily flirted with them not really thinking much of it. They danced wonderfully, were charming and attentive and at the time that's all that really mattered.

" I cant believe how stupid I was, basking in their attention like that. I happy they thought I was pretty" Ino said with disgust.

" Ino you were- are- a child. They were trying to make you to feel safe with them and why shouldn't you have been?! They were your uncle's men, and if he trusted them it was reasonable to think that you could too! They were wrong Ino, not you. You were just a young girl, doing what young girls do. They were the adults" Sakura replied sadly.

Ino paused taking in what she said (but not quite believing it) before continuing. It was almost the end of her visit and she had had a wonderful time. It was a cloudy afternoon that Torune and Fu walked into the drawing room Ino was sitting in alone. She told them that her uncle wasn't home and the two decided to wait for him, so they sat down and conversed with her. She hadn't noticed that Fu had closed and locked the door. A few minutes later Torune was sitting beside her holding a dagger to her throat. 'Undress' he ordered while Fu looked on with dark intentions in his eyes. Trembling violently Ino did what they told her to, but paused when he demanded that she lay on the couch. It angered him enough to grab her by the hair and toss her around like a rag doll. They had taken turns, holding her in that room for at least an hour but what felt like tortuous days for her. They told her that she was a slut and whore and that she deserved this. Before they left they forced her to redress, 'no one will believe a whore, but in case you get any ideas I might remind you that I can rip you apart…in more than one way' Fu had threatened. They left and after a couple hours Ino forced her broken body to the baths.

Sakura cried for her sister for as painful as her ordeal was Ino's was so much more terrifying. She had also suffered in silence longer than Sakura and once again- like when they were children- Sakura admired her sister's strength. All she could offer in return was her devotion.

…

Ino readily placed her energies in anything that could keep her mind and body busy. She quickly found her niche in politics, much to her own surprise. Ino understood that one of the best ways to create change was through the ink of legislators and so she started to research political histories, especially Konoha's. It made sense after all, the Yamanaka family was rather influential (not as much as the Hyuga or Uchiha but still…) and as a future lady herself she was in a position of power within genteel society. However, to do so Ino would have to be very popular within the upper classes, so Ino once again took up the sewing needle and music filled the house again, all the while she was learning more about Konoha's politicians and the secrets that filled the halls of the Hokage tower. She would use her position to stop people from hurting the way she did.

…

During this time they became particularly close to their parents and they would spend many quiet evenings in the drawing room completing individual tasks, while other nights they would have enthusiastic conversations about politics, world issues or philosophy. The girls were both clever and Inoichi sincerely enjoyed learning about their interests and views. Harumi, with her traditional education had never been taught some of the things her girls talked about, but she learned, and with amazement she realized that her daughters were quite extraordinary. It made them both so proud. More so than Harumi had initially thought, for she always believed they would be more like her but it was unexpectedly easy for both parents to accept their children's higher aspirations, especially when listening to Sakura talk with unsuppressed enthusiasm about preventative methods being more effective than treatment and Ino intensely discuss the growing authoritarian regime in Sound. One thing she could participate in was philosophy and the beliefs each of them held. It made her see the world in a way she didn't before. Inochi was a little hesitant to speak of his beliefs, at first thinking they were a little aggressive for their feminine sensibilities, but gave way when he saw that they could handle it.

When one night's discussion trailed to the role of a woman Harumi told them it was the role of a lady to be gentle, loving, and to bear children with conviction of a person who was taught that their whole life. Her daughters had easily disagreed, both said that a life like that was alright but there was more than one path to take. Many nights passed this way, either with silent companionship or conversation, but always with enjoyment and comfort. It was these nights that were a balm to the girls wounds.

…

The sisters decided it would be a good idea to learn to protect themselves and went to their father for help. He was a little startled at their request, but quickly accepted. He didn't want anything to happen to his girls, after all. The training was rigorous and hard, painful at times too, but it gave them a chance to feel in control and reassured them of their own strength. The training toned and hardened Ino's body letting her finally acknowledge her appearance and that, perhaps, she was pretty, and that that was okay. The muscles that lined Sakura's arms and legs let the vulnerable feeling in her gut dissipate. Learning to fight was so much more than just fighting; it was also letting go.

…

The first man Sakura and Ino learned to trust was Inuzuka Kiba. The girls (now 18) were taking a walk on a frosty Sunday and as they tromped through a field a voice called to them from a close by tree,

" You might wanna turn back." It was a young man sitting on a branch, looking more than a little ruffled.

"Thank you sir, but we will be fine" Ino replied with the cool polite tone she adopted whenever she addressed a man. They were a little curious, but their desire to avoid him won out and they continued on their way. They got a few yards ahead before the sisters noticed a large, black figure in the grass. It was a bull, and it seemed to notice them too because it was speedily heading in their direction.

A few paniced moments later Ino and Sakura were sitting on their own branches, heaving gulps of air at the sudden adrenalin rush, while the bull circled below.

" Well ladies, it seems only proper that I introduce myself. Kiba Inuzuka, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances Miss…."

" Yamanaka"

"Haruno"

The first hour in that tree was full of awkward silences and pauses but before long they were all conversing easily (it helped that the girls were together). They learned that Kiba was part of a clan that bred dogs for the military and even for royalty. His own dog, Akamaru had gone to fetch some help (" hes very well trained" Kiba said proudly). It was fairly dark before any help came giving them several hours to get to know Kiba.

…

Kiba was good with animals, especially agitated ones. He could tell that Sakura and Ino were jumpy around him- no all men, he observed after their help came in the form of three farmers and one gentleman from the neighboring house.

The next day he checked up on them to see how they were ("it was a damned cold night after all") which evolved to him visiting almost every day for weeks, before he was shipped back to school. Kiba genuinely enjoyed their company and although they were hesitant at first they opened to the idea soon enough. He liked that they weren't just some silly girls. He adored Sakura's playful and sweet personality that did little to hide how wicked intelligent she really was and he appreciated Ino's droll charm and domineering attitude, seeing that she was actually quite protective and loving. The sisters enjoyed Kiba's presence as well, his playful and flirtatious ways were a little hard to get used to, but behind all his actions was a genuine offer of friendship.

Kiba was also the first male that either of the sisters spent time alone with. The first time Sakura sat with him alone was when she stayed behind to do some studying while her mother and sister went shopping. Next thing she knew Kiba strolled into the library (he was there so often the maids didn't bother announcing him anymore) asking her what she was up to. They sat in silence as Sakura tried not to fidget too much, desperately trying to calm her thundering heart, but Kiba's calm and casual disposition settled her down eventually and she was able to enjoy his presence. It didn't take too long after that for Sakura to feel completely at ease with Kiba even when he wrapped his strong arms around her. Unfortunately Kiba found out the hard way that Sakura had a quick temper and an aversion to bugs, even fake ones ( it retrospect dropping one down the back of her dress wasn't one of his brighter ideas).

In Ino's case she had been out for a stroll on a lovely day when she noticed Kiba walking his dog a little ways ahead. With sudden nervousness she debated on whether she should walk towards him or turn back before he or Akamaru noticed. She almost did turn back when a strong voice in her head (that sounded suspiciously like Sakura) told her to go walk with her friend. She hesitated a bit before forcing herself to stride over to him and call out his name so that she wouldn't suddenly flee. She didn't regret her choice.

They were sad to see him go but none of the trio was afraid they would lose touch. All three were sure that this bond was not so easily broken.

…

At 18 Sakura was sure that she wanted to be the best medic she could possibly be. She decided that she would do this with everything she had because although it was an escape at first, Sakura learned that she truly loved healing people. Loved it despite the exhaustion and despite the way it sometimes made her heart hurt (the first time a patient died in her care she cried for a week). To be able to give someone a second chance was beautiful. To watch life unfold in all its stages was eye opening and profound. Sakura was sure this was what she was meant to do which became clear to all those around her. Her devotion caught the attention of Lady Tsuande, easily one of Konoha's and the Fire country's best medics. She saw that the pinkette had natural talent and a fire in her that she had seen in Shizune. She saw herself in the girl. Tsuande recognized that Sakura could be great, but the possibility that she would fail was too high so Tsuande took the girl under her wing and eventually made Sakura her second apprentice.

Sakura already had a sister, but in Tsuande she found a role model, someone that she wholeheartedly wanted to be like, and in Shizune she found a friend that understood the challenges and pain that came with the profession. Tsuande was not an easy teacher by any means but she was thorough and she knew how to get things across to Sakura.

One time the pinkette had made the mistake of hurriedly stitching a patient up without properly cleaning the wound. After Tsuande had redone the work she took her student to another patient without saying a word. The next patient was one who was stitched up like the last man, but unfortunately this patron's wound had become infected and was horribly swollen. Sakura treated the patient but understood now the gravity of her mistake. It was only after she was done that Tsuande pulled her aside and explained that rushing procedures was the mark of a thoughtless person, and medics were never thoughtless.

Despite the unapologetic way of Tsuande's teaching Sakura came to love her ( and Shizune), as Tsuande did her.

…

By 20 Sakura was working full time in the hospital, quickly working her way up the ladder. There were very few pleasures in the world that matched up to people calling her 'sempai', or better yet 'doctor'. As it was she travelled regularly to other villages (usually smaller) to help out with the hospitals or with local outbreaks. Those language lessons at Konoha Prep finally paid off. She loved every moment of it.

Ino was the belle of Konoha's social scene, attending parties, hosting some herself, and making some very powerful friends. Of course her influential standing in society was an immense help when handling political business. One of her first projects was to stop the proposed bill to hand pick 'exceptional children' as young as five to train for Konoha's elite soldier organization, ANBU. Although the bill had been disregarded at first the idea seemed to gather traction after a couple of weeks. Ino took it onto herself to make sure that the bill failed. She spoke to council members and Konoha politician; she visited her own powerful friends to make sure that the bill would become unpopular with the upper classes (which was the unofficial ruling class) and even spoke on behalf of the clan in front of the council (older, and more powerful clans in Konoha were allowed to speak and attend council meetings). Ino was sure that the joy she felt when the council voted against the bill was as powerful as when Sakura successfully completed a surgery. She would not credit herself alone for making sure the bill did not pass, but she knew she had helped, and that is all she needed.

…

It became harder for the sisters to make time to see each other much to their sorrow, but they had jobs to do. Besides they were always there to support one another when it became too much.

Sakura had seen Zaku at least two times since she was 16, but always from afar. He didn't live in Konoha and he didn't frequent the places she went to assist. Whenever she did see him though, it was like everything she ever achieved came crumbling down around her. It felt like she was still that vulnerable 16 year old that couldn't protect herself. At these times Sakura found herself falling apart in Ino's sympathetic embrace and Ino did her best to reconstruct Sakura with her loving words ('you're strong Sak'). It was a profound relief to Ino that Fu and Torune had died in some military action years ago. She was not ashamed of the comfort she took in their deaths, they had deserved it, she thought coldly.

…

Ino was 22 when she met the love of her life. She noticed Nara Shikamaru at least a month before ever speaking a word to him. He was an odd man: lazy and seemed perpetually sleepy, but he was reputedly a genius. She couldn't really see it. He was a strategist and tactician for the Konoha military, as well as a trusted advisor of Hokage Sarutobi which should mean that he didn't have time to nap through meetings, but there he was nodding off during a council member's speech. It just proved that her presence was needed to make sure the whole council didn't fall apart. The first time they talked was when the blonde marched right up to him, completely (unintentionally, Ino would later defend) disregarding his larger friend, at the end of a council meeting and chewed him out for sleeping on the job ('in front of the Hokage too!). He looked at her for a second before he simply stated that he knew what was going to happen when he got there, and since the meetings were mandatory he got some much needed sleep. She was surprised by his answer; the blonde had expected something more…well more humble and apologetic.

" Don't mind him" his large friend said, who she later learned was Choji Akimichi, the next head of the honorable Akimichi clan. As time went by her interactions with Shikamaru became more frequent, usually with her saying something bossy or demanding and him replying with a comment that threw her off or worse: an infuriating "troublesome". Despite this odd behavior Shikamaru was always courteous. She came to know his best friend, Choji as well, and it wasn't long before they were on a first name basis. Choji's caring personality made it impossible not to love him, even with his intimidating appearance. Ino could honestly say that the friendship the two men shared was beautiful and it made her miss Sakura all the more when she watched them interact. Eventually she agreed that Shikamaru was as smart- no smarter than what she had initially heard. She was starled to find out that Sakura and Shikamaru were actually acquaintances – 'I think it was when I went to town with father that one time? No a local meeting in Star Village (he was sent on behalf of the Hokage)…well whatever it was, I can say that he is the smartest man in all of Fire country. Tread carefully sister'- Sakura wrote in her letter. The blonde also learned that despite his lazy disposition he was actually a phenomenal leader, and was able to make difficult choices that would have made a lesser man run away.

Before long, Ino was starting to notice different things about him, like the way the sun would slant across his face and the way his arms moved when he walked. They were odd and uncomfortable things to notice. Ino hadn't been attracted-truly attracted- to a man in a long time. Yes she had gotten over her fear of men, hell she could even flirt with the best of them and had even come so far as to let a man kiss her, but she didn't feel this…restlessness with other men. It was like she noticed everything he did when he was close enough and if he ever came up in conversation she was hard pressed not to inquire for more information. These new feelings distressed her, and although she didn't break off the acquaintance (and what she secretly hoped was friendship) she did try and distance herself from it. The only person that she told any of this to was Sakura, who always replied with the kindness and understanding that characterized her sister. The medic knew how hard this was for her sister but pushed Ino to try and accept her feelings and to not be afraid to let them grow, 'we don't know how this will end. We don't even know how he feels ('nothing' thought Ino dryly, but not without a little bit of sadness). Either way, these feelings are natural and beautiful. Even if nothing come out of it at least you have come this far. This in itself is a victory.'

…

It was a year and a half later that she learned that her feelings were not actually one sided. What she hadn't known was that Shikamaru noticed her long before she had him and he simply thought her very pretty. However he was (pleasantly) surprised to realize that she took an active part in politics, and was actually dedicated to the greater good. Ino was bossy and fiery, but she was also kind, especially with Choji. A couple months into their acquaintance Shikamaru began to think of her as the most beautiful woman he's ever met. It was only when she showed him her gentle and caring side after the death of his friend that he realized he loved her and being the smart man he is figured that she at least liked him. Although Shikamaru knew this, it took him a while before he worked up the courage to confess to Ino, for despite his leadership qualities he could be quite gutless at times. It was only when he conceived how sought after she was by other men that he made his move. It seemed to him that Ino wasn't conscious of how beautiful she actually, or the affect her deep blue eyes had on men. Even though he was an intelligent man (and he knew it) he was also aware that he was a little plain in the looks department. He was, after all a man, and when an extremely pretty woman was paying attention to him and it made him feel a little insecure, which was something not even logic could put to rest. That all ended when he kissed her in the archive section of the library.

Shikamaru was surprised to see her there, and she was more so. Apparently she was looking for a certain older document that she wanted to look over. She didn't get to it that afternoon. They announced their engagement a couple months later to the disbelief of many and happiness of both Choji and Sakura.

…

As it turned out Ino had been looking for documents on the Tanake Law-the law that stopped their parents from properly getting hitched. Harumi and Inoichi had been together for a good 19 years and considered themselves as good as married, as did most people around them but Ino knew that her mother always wanted to marry Inoichi. So Ino and Sakura (who had completed her mission and was back at Konoha Hospital) got to work, with some help from their many friends (including Hinata/ Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock lee and Shino). Shikamaru worked on collecting data with Ino and Kiba and Sakura worked on gathering support from various members of the council and influential clans. Sakura had become a rather powerful force of her own, achieving her goal of becoming one of the best medics in the Fire country at the tender age of 24. Through her work Sakura had amassed an impressive group of grateful patrons, all eager to assist her. It was particularly helpful that the medic was good with people, she possessed a charm and sweetness that was hard to resist, especially when she put her mind to it.

Kiba and Sakura had a close relationship and they made a good team. In almost no time the two had managed to convince most of the council to support them. It didn't hurt that Sakura had gotten the future Hokage- Uzumaki Naruto, and the famous Uchiha Sasuke to back them up. Ino was astonished to learn that Sakura not only knew them, but actually considered them friends. When she asked, Sakura simply said that they were on the same mission (they were gone for more than half a year) so she had lots of time to get to know them. The sisters had a good laugh over the situation: to think that the kid they were so 'in love with' back then was now an acquaintance. It was rather amazing when they thought about it.

Ino believed Sakura when she said she didn't see Sasuke in a romantic light (although she did admit to finding him attractive, which lord knew he was), instead Sakura's eyes were filled with determination and love for her profession, making her a little blind to everything else. It was Shikamaru that pointed out to his finacee that Sasuke might see the pinkette as something more than just a friend, to which she promptly denied. Sasuke was as cold to Sakura as he was with everybody else. However she soon started to note that he did seem different with the medic around. He was more….relaxed with her around. He also seemed to like talking to her (more like listening) and many times she would catch his eyes falling onto Sakura with a certain _look_. Not necessarily warm or loving or even yearning but with feeling, almost like he couldn't really help but look at her. It was so hard to tell because he was so damn subtle, but sometimes he revealed more than he intended to. She told Shikamaru how funny it was to watch Sasuke's reaction's to Kiba and Sakura's relationship. He looked very…angry, like he wanted to rip off the arm that was thrown over her sister's shoulder. Ino had to stop herself from laughing out loud when he quickly dismissed himself after Kiba placed a playful kiss on Sakura's cheek (Sakura responded with an elbow to the gut). It wasn't as funny when the medic complained the next day about Sasuke's weird behavior and how he seemed to be angry with her.

The next time they were in the same room Ino explained rather loudly to Shikamaru how 'Kiba had helped them through a rough time in their lives' and how the sisters were forever grateful to him. Although Sasuke didn't say anything Ino had seen him pause from his reading while she nearly yelled out Kiba's innocence. Sakura later happily reported that 'Sasuke-kun was back to normal, it must have been indigestion from being to gloomy'.

…

The spring of their 24th year of life the proposition to remove the Tanaka Law passed. When they broke the news to their parents Harmuni cried with joy. It wasn't the chance to get married now, but the effort their daughters had gone to please them.

It was the whispered 'thank you', filled with happiness that made all their hard work worth it.

…

The wedding was held to much jubilance from friends and family, who were happy for the couple. Neither of the sisters expected to cry, but low and behold both ended up blubbering through the ceremony. Their family loved each other as much as any other 'legitimate' family did so it didn't really make sense to cry over ' a piece of paper' that couldn't possibly capture the bonds between them.

The sisters later recognized that the transition of their parents legally getting married was a symbol of the connection they shared for so long but was suppressed. To see a physical manifestation of the bond they shared filled the girls with pure delight and joy.

So, in celebration of becoming a 'family' Ino and Sakura tossed petals over Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka with tears of happiness pooling in their eyes, knowing that as much as they had reason to be sad, they had more to be glad.

_Well this story idea has been festering in my head for a while and I'm glad to finally get it all down. Tell me what you think. Its been a long while since I've written anything other than an essay -.-_


End file.
